


Sweet Tooth

by Xeranathus



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, also Faust makes a guest appearance for once, fluffy fluff with baker Asra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeranathus/pseuds/Xeranathus
Summary: once a magician, always a magician...even, unfortunately, when baking. {baker!asra/reader}
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Reader, Asra (The Arcana) & You, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Sweet Tooth

The smell of lemon, zesty with a sharp bite that tickled your nose and made your mouth water at the same time, wafted in through the back kitchen. The decadent scent mingled with the earthy odor of the spring petrichor that billowed in from the shop's open windows; the aftermath of a sudden downpour that prevented Asra, and you, from doing anything outside, lest you be drenched from head to toe. Not one to sit idle for long periods of time, Asra took it upon himself to try something new - baking. You had encouraged his spontaneous decision with an agreeable nod of your head, settling into the suddenly extra cozy plush fabric of a floor pillow, mouth agape and (e/c) eyes closed within minutes. The uproarious grumble of your stomach is what brings you out of the groggy claws of drowsiness, drool dripping down your chin from either sleep or hunger, you weren't sure. Amiably, with burning curiosity ― lit aflame by the tangible desire to ease your questions ― you make your way to the shared kitchen, leisurely placing your elbows on the counter beside a familiar cloud of fluffy white hair. He tosses a small grin your way at your unexpected presence, wrestling with a bowl that seemed much too large for whatever he was using it for. 

"Have a nice nap?" He asks, lifting a spoonful of the creamy concoction to his lips. He takes a generous lick, humming with contentment at the taste of his creation, then offers you a similar sized scoop. Eagerness swims in his lavender irises as he watches your every movement, looking as if he might burst at the seams with each passing second as he awaits your response. “It’s delicious, Asra. Creamy, sweet. Very sweet, actually. And lemon-flavored!” You add, the feeling of his proud, yet searching, gaze making you fumble for more adjectives to describe his experiment. Suddenly, without warning, Faust quickly slithers up his arm from her hiding place under his clothes, poking her periwinkle head out with a fond flick of her tongue. “More!” Comes her telepathic demand, eliciting an airy laugh from Asra as he shakes his head. “I think you’ve had enough icing for one day, Faust. You’ll get an upset stomach.” She flicks her tongue out again at his words, almost defiantly, before slithering back under to her hiding spot. “I’m making cupcakes, (Name). They’re baking in the oven right now. Want another spoonful while we wait?”

You nod enthusiastically, this time paying close attention to the sickeningly sweet aroma of the icing as its brought to your mouth, inwardly preparing yourself for the highly concentrated sugar as it hits your teeth, no doubt creating cavities upon impact. The mixture swirls around your mouth, sending a jolt of sugary energy coursing all the way to the tips of your toes. Then, it dawns on you, the exact reason why his concoction is so sinfully sweet. 

“Ah-hah! You mixed magic in with this, didn’t you?” 

Asra visibly blanches at your unprompted accusation, his able fingers clutching the large bowl a little bit closer to his chest now, as if he feared you might take his new baking accomplishment away from him like a parent might take away a child’s favorite toy. “What do you take me for, some kind of…unskilled chef? A novice baker who can’t make anything without a dash of magic? I’m hurt, (Name)!” His signature airy laughter betrays his serious expression, white curls jostling as he throws his head back in heartfelt amusement. “Okay, okay. I might’ve used a little, teensy, tiny pinch of magic…”

“Asra! That’s cheating!”

“What if I told you that the recipe called for it?” He rebuts, dimples aglow as he pins you with a mischievous gaze. You had no way of proving that it didn’t ― he had you there ― or so he thought, until Faust once again slithers up his arm, destroying his childlike bravado with a rather victorious exclamation.

“Lies!”

He thinks to himself, as he shrinks just a little bit under your incredulous stare, that maybe he should’ve let her have more icing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! so, this is the first thing I've written in a while due to life being randomly, unreasonably stressful at times & dealing with an almost unbearable writer's block on top of it all, but I'm really fond of this piece & like it alot! I hope you do, too.  
> thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
